Past Life
by AvatarMike20
Summary: A man is sent to the past to rediscover who he is.


**Prologue**

_A man awakens in a strange, but comfortable home. He finds himself in all alone, with the sound of a fire roaring in it's place. He has no idea where he is or how he got there. He looks around and sees to his right that his shield and bow are against the wall. He looks to the left to see his shirt and robe hanging on the wall. He hears footsteps coming from outside. He quickly turns onto his right side and pretends he is still out cold._

A young woman walks in. She is wearing a white bonnet with a tan dress with white cuffs. She had a face of an angel. She closed the door and put the bucket down by the fire. She looked over by the bed and sighed.

"Come on…" she said quietly. "You've been out cold for days."

"Days?" the man thought to himself.

He decided to reveal himself by sitting up in the bed. Once the woman looked back, she saw him sitting up.

"It's about damn time!" she tells him. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it with all those cuts and bruises."

The woman walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off him a little. He found himself bandaged from his right shoulder, all the way down to his arm. He tried to get out of bed, but the lady sat him back down.

"It's best for you to stay well rested."

She put the cover back over him and went to tending the fire.

"Wh-where am I?" the man asked, grunting in pain.

"Best not to move your arm as well." she replied.

She poured water into a pot over the fire, then put a cloth into it. She stirred it a couple of times and took out the cloth to squeeze it. She put the man's head down back onto the pillow and put the warm cloth over his head, then headed towards the door.

"Duke Rifler will be her shortly to see how you're doing?"

"Duke Rifler?" the man asked himself.

"Who's- - -"

Before he could finish the sentence, she left the house. A few minutes later, the Duke came in. He was a burly fellow. He had a stubbly beard and a mustache. He had somewhat gray hair and was a bit chubby.

"Look who's finally up!" he told the man.

"Who are you?"

"Are you saying you have already forgotten about me?"

"Did…did I ever know you?"

"Previously."

"How?"

"None of that matters right now." the Duke told him. 'All that matters is that you're healed and are safe."

"What happened?"

The Duke didn't answer. He walked up to the lady of the house and whispered something into her ear. The lady hung her head.

"Now?"

The Duke nodded and headed out with two other guys. She walked over to the man who was laying in bed. He just stared at her. He put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. Tears were coming down her cheek.

""Wait!" the man tried to stop her. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "but the Duke insists you must find things out on your own."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

She started to recite a spell. The man started to get drowsy. Within seconds, he fell right into a deep sleep. The woman got up from the chair next to the bed and stared at him for a minute, then walked out of the house. Inside the man's thoughts, he awoke.

"Hello?" his voice echoed. "Is anyone there?"

"Come…" a voice replied back. "Come and relive your past days."

"My past…?" the man was confused. "I…had a past…?"

"Step into the light…"

A blinding light appeared before him. He squinted his eyes and opened them again to find himself in a past day. What he saw was a little boy, playing outside with a wooden sword.

"Is…that me?" he asked himself. He focused on himself more. There was a man with him. A buff man.

"Is that all you got?!" the man yelled at him. "Put some more backbone into it, dammit!"

"I'm trying, papa!"

"You're not trying hard enough!"

"NOW I remember!" the older man said to himself. "My father kept pushing me to become a soldier, but I wanted to become a researcher."

"Why can't you be like your older brother?!"

He saw his older brother leaning against the warehouse's wall.

"Father!" he said. "I think he has had enough!"

"He'll have enough when I say he's had enough!"

His brother put his shoulder on his father's shoulder. His brother had always looked out for him.

"Father…" his older brother said.

"Get your damn filthy hands off me, Andrew!"

He pushed his hands off his shoulder. "Go train your far range attacks."

Then, he walked away, pushing the young boy to the ground. Andrew just watched him walk off. He was disgusted by the way he had treated his little brother. He walked over to his little brother and helped him up.

"You ok, little bro?"

He dusted himself off. "Yeah…" he replied. "I'm fine…"

Together they walked back home to eat supper. The sun was just about to start setting.

The man tried to understand the point of this. There was no way to turn back now. This is the story of a soldier named Bielford.


End file.
